Sunset Shimmer/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Sunset_Shimmer się zakrada.png|Cień skradającej się Sunset EG1 Sunset upewnia się że Twiligt śpi.png EG Podmiana korony.png EG Twiligt próbuje zatrzymać Sunset.png EG Sunset Shimmer patrzy na nieprzyjaźnie na Twilight.png|Sunset zdemaskowana i zaskoczona EG Galopująca Sunset.png| Zdemaskowa Sunset ucieka Twilight EG Twilight powala Sunset na ziemię.png|Twilight próbuje złapać Sunset EG1 Twiligt trzyma Sunset.png EG Sunset ucieka przez portal.png Jako człowiek EG1 Sunset Shimmer znęca się nad Fluttershy.png EG1 Sunset przekazuje Twilight wrogie spojrzenie.png EG1 Sunset Shimmer daje pstryczka.png EG1 Sunset zdobywczyni tytułu królowej balu.png|Jesienny bal EG1 Sunset przebija balon.PNG Twilight asks why Sunset needs the crown EG.png EG1 Złowieszcza Sunset Shimmer.png EG Flash podsłuchuje rozmowę między Sunset i Luną.png EG Sunset i Luna w zniszczonej sali gimnastycznej.png EG Niewinna minka Sunset.png EG1 Zaszokowane Sunset Shimmer i Luna.png EG1 Sunset błagalnymi oczami wrabia Twilight.png EG1 Sunset wygląda z magazynku.png EG Złowroga mina Sunset Shimmer.png EG Nie jestem potworem.png EG Sunset unosi się w słupie magicznego światła.png EG Latajaca Sunset-demonica.png EG1 Twilight pomaga Sunset wyjść z dołu.png| Sunset przeprasza, a Twilight podaje jej pomocną dłoń EG1 Smutna Sunset Shimmer.png EG Sunset czeka dużo pracy przy naprawie i sprzątaniu szkoły.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks EG2 Sunset chce pomóc.png|Sunset chce pomóc 51.JPG 55.JPG 56.JPG 70.JPG|Sunset doproadzona prawie do płaczu przez dyr. Celestię EG RR Zawstydzona Sunset Shimmer.png Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' (new version) EG2.png|Sunset siedąca na fortepanie 74.JPG|Pinkie "motywująca" Sunset 92.JPG|Próba poprawy humoru Sunset 99.JPG|Sunset rozbawiona 105.JPG 109.JPG 122.JPG 124.JPG EG RR Applejack pociesza Sunset Shimmer..png 128.JPG 130.JPG 134.JPG EG RR Sunset Shimmer opowiada The Dazzlings o występie..png 137.JPG EG2 Adagio odpycha Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset z Adagio 150.JPG EG2 Rozmowa przy stoliku.png 153.JPG 157.JPG 158.JPG EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png 201.JPG 203.JPG EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png EG RR Rozmowa dyrekcji z Rainbooms..png|Nieudana rozmowa z dyrektorkami Sunset Shimmer "None taken. Again." EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Sunset scratching her cheek EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I may have an idea" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer opens her locker EG2.png Sunset "when I was Princess Celestia's student" EG2.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png Sunset Shimmer explains how the book works EG2.png Sunset looking at Rainbow Dash's pen EG2.png EG2 Sunset rozpoczyna pisanie wiadomości.png Sunset waiting by the statue EG2.png The portal opening EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer pomaga Twilight wstać.png Sunset "that's really impressive" EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png Twilight asks about the Dazzlings' whereabouts EG2.png EG RR Twilight wpada na Flasha..png|Sunset jest widoczna po prawej. EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png|Sunset jest widoczna nad The Rainbooms. EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty..png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika..png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png EG2 Fluttershy, Rarity i Sunset robią selfie.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer przestraszyła się Maud..png EG2 Rozmowa Sunset i Twilight w nocy.png|Rozmowa Sunset z Twilight. EG2 Susnet Scisza Piecyk.png EG2 Bitwa Zespołów rozpoczyna się za 15 minut.png EG RR Zdenerwowana Sunset Shimmer..png EG RR Zadowolona Trixie..png EG RR Zdenerwowana Trixie..png EG2 wystraszona Sunset.png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png EG RR Sunset pociesza Twilight..png Twilight, Sunset, and AJ confused EG2.png EG2 DJ Pon-3 w samochodzie.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer zdejmuje kurtkę..png EG2 Sunset zaczyna śpiewać.png EG RR Twilight oraz Sunset śpiewają wspólnie..png|Sunset Shimmer i Twilight EG2 Rainbooms "Co z siłą bomby".jpg EG2 Sunset zaczyna kucykować.png EG2 Sunset Shimmer po przemianie.png|Sunset po przemianie EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png|Zespół The Rainbooms EG2 Dlatego te kamienie były dla nich cenne.png Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png EG2 Sunset Shimmer gra na gitarze.png EG2 Przytulanko.png AJ, Rarity, and Sunset listening to Twilight EG2.png Twilight entering the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends all smile EG2.png Sunset takes her place on stage EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow playing guitars together EG2.png Sunset notices her book glowing EG2.png Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png Human Sunset artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Sunset biegnie na spotkanie.png|Sunset wezwana przez Rainbow Dash EG Sunset wkazuje na portal.png EG3 Sunset nie rozumie o co chodzi.png EG3 Sunset i Pinkie.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png EG3 Sunset grzebie w swoim plecaku.png EG3 Zamyślona Sunset Shimmer.png EG3 Sunset piszę to Twiligt.png EG3 Zatrzymaj się.png EG3 Sunset się zastanawia.png EG3 Sunset z nieśmiałym spojrzeniem.png EG3 dyr.Luna prosi Sunset o to aby zapanowała nad magią.png EG Sunset próbuje rozgryśc od co chodzi z Magią Przyjaźni w tym świecie.png EG3 Zakłopotana Sunset.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png|Kucykowanie podczas grania EG3 Nie mieszajmy magii do igrzysk.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg|Sunset w stroju do spawania EG3 Pomysł przejścia przez portal.png|A może by tak rzucić wszytko i wrócić do Equestrii ? EG3 Portal znikł.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Zmartwione dziewczyny.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png EG3 Zdenerwowane dziewczęta.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png EG3 Wyścig motocrossowy.png EG3 Motocross start.png EG3 Rainbow z Sunset na motocyklu.png|Uratowałaś mnie EG3 Sunset uświadamia sobie co zrobiła.png|Rainbow pociesza Sunset EG3 Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png EG3 Sunset Shimmer po przemianie.png EG3 Przytulanko .png|Przywitanie Sci-Twi w szkole jako koleżanki EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png|Sunset obserwuje reakcje Twilight na Twilight EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny Usunięte Świat da mi więcej(wersja alternatywna) EG3 SU Sunset się wita z koleżaką.png EG3 SU machająca Sunset.png EG3_SU Radosna Sunset.png EG3_SU_ Dumna Sunset.png EG3 SU Sunset na korytarzu.png EG3 SU Sunset przy drzwiach.png EG3 SU Sunset mysląca o przeszłości.png EG3 SU Sunset wychodzi przed szkołe.png EG3 animatic - Sunset's hand waves over the clouds.png EG3 animatic - Siren, parasprite, and dragon clouds.png|Chmury przypominające Sunset potwory z Equestrii EG3 animatic - Sunset at the top of the school steps.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "who am I anymore?".png EG3 SU Sunset odbicie w szybie.png EG3 SU Sunset przejście obrazu do Twilight.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight śpiewają razem Refren.png EG3 animatic - Twilight and Sunset sing back-to-back.png EG3 SU - Sunset i Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset and Twilight "it's calling out my name".png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png EG3 animatic - Sunset walking through the city.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "but how can I be home".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "and still feel out of place".png EG3 animatic - Sunset across the street from the cafe.png EG3 animatic - Sunset reaches her hand to the sky.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight przed drzwiami - podzielony ekran.png EG3 SU Twarze Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png Spotkanie Sunset i Twilight w kawiarni EG3 animatic - Sunset entering the Sweet Shoppe EG3.png EG3 animatic - Panning shot of the Sweet Shoppe part 1 EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset waves back to Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset joins Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight asks if something's wrong EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "not very..." EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I kinda need more than" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset looking to her side EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "even if I did" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight about to cover Sunset's drink EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset smiling at Twilight EG3.png|"Ah." EG3 animatic - Sunset giving her money to the waitress EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset smiling at Twilight again EG3.png Scena na korytarzu (wersja alternatywna) EG3 animatic - Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!".png EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends in the hallway.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "our Twilight's a princess".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "magic doesn't randomly pop up".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer pausing.png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "it makes no sense!".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow Dash "you'll figure it out".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I'm not sure I want to".png EG3 animatic - Sunset expresses her concerns.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I don't want to spend my whole life".png EG3 animatic - Sunset leaning against a locker.png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie "stressing you out".png EG3 animatic - Rarity consoling Sunset Shimmer.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "wait until after the games".png EG3 animatic - Applejack "we won't stand in your way".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "wouldn't want to let everyone down".png EG3 animatic - Main five cheering for Sunset.png Alternatywne Zakończenie EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends smiling at Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Wondercolts and Shadowbolts best of friends.png EG3 animatic - Sunset waves goodbye to Twilight.png EG3 animatic - AJ "you can finally head off to Equestria".png EG3 animatic - Rarity puts hand on Sunset's shoulder.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I guess it's pretty obvious".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer unsure "I guess".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie "even though you finally figured out".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie makes balloon figures.png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie floating upward.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I've been thinking about it".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "after everything we just went through".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer shining in the sunlight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I've decided to stay".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow lightly punches Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Main six laughing together.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Sunset Shimmer dziwi się że Twilight zaspała.png EG4 Pinkie Pie mówi o spaniu na piankowych poduszkach.png EG4 Sunset pociesza Twilight.png|Przyzwyczaisz się EG4 Twilight zaczyna dziwnie się zachowywać.png EG4 Sunset opowiada o kucykowej Twilight.png EG4 Sunset wyjaśnia że druga Twilight wpadła Flashowi w oko.png EG4 Twilight rumieni się widząc Timbera.png EG4 Sunset dostaje szafirowy namiot.png EG4 Sunset tworzy straszne efekty z latarką.png EG4 Sunset wspomina Twilight o Timberze.png EG4 Sunset mówi o zauroczeniu Twilight w Timberze.png EG4 Twilight wspomina zdarzenia z Igrzysk Przyjaźni.png EG4 Sunset zapewnia że wszyscy wybaczą Twilight jej potknięcie.png EG4 Lewitująca tubka kremu z filtrem.png EG4 Sunset skupia się na tubce z kremem.png EG4 Sunset próbuje lewitować przedmiot.png EG4 Sunset podnosi krem zwyczajnie.png EG4 Flash przyznaje się Sunset że jest zazdrosny o Twilight.png EG4 Sunset przypomina że tamta Twilight jest księżniczką w Equestrii.png EG4 Sunset przyjacielsko uderza ramię Flasha.png EG4 Uczniowie przypadkowo przestraszeni przez Gloriosę.png EG4 Sunset stara się porozmawiać z Twilight o jej magii.png EG4 Senne karate Sunset.png EG4 Zaspana Sunset.png EG4_Przerażona_Sunset_spogląda_w_górę.png EG4 Sunset szuka Twilight.png EG4 Sunset wchodzi do namiotu.png EG4 Sunset podchodzi do śpiącego Spika.png EG4 Sunset budzi Spika.png EG4 Sunset i Spike słuchają Twilight i Timbera.png EG4 Sunset "Standardowe zachowanie Pinkie Pie".png EG4 Czy ty rozmawiasz z ptakami.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się nad czynnikiem.png EG4 Sunset obserwuje miejsce dotknięcia.png EG4 Sunset mówi Fluttershy aby przestała wrzeszczeć.png EG4 Sunset się zastanawia co słyszała.png EG4 Oczy Sunset zaczynają świecić.png EG4 Sunset "Nie ma żadnej Midnight Sparkle".png EG4 Sunset obiecuje Twilight wsparcie.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight krzyczą ze strachu.png EG4 Sunset wymyśla wymówkę.png EG4 Sunset Myślę, że znaleźliśmy naszą Gaję Evefree.png EG4 Sunset mówi aby nie ignorować mocy.png EG4 Sunset chwali się swoją mocą.png EG4 Sprawdź mnie.png EG4 To wiele wyjaśnia.png EG4 Sunset rozpoczyna piosnekę.png EG4 Sunset emanuje magią.png EG4 Sunset przytula Flutershy.png EG4 Sunset wciąga Fluttershy na pomost.png EG4 "Widzicie, ile udało nam się zrobić".png EG4 Magiczne iskry wylatują z rąk Sunset Shimmer.png EG4 Sunset podsłuchuje Timbera i Gloriosę.png EG4 Sunset i Flash wpadają na siebie.png EG4 Sunset udaje, że zgubiła kolczyk.png EG4 Sunset Shimmer tłumaczy sytuację swojej przyjaciółki.png EG4 Sunset ignoruje Flasha.png EG4 Sunset pisze wiadomość do Twilight.png EG4 Twilight podziwia piękno groty.png EG4 Gloriosa pojawia się przed dziewczynami.png EG4 Sunset porzuca swoje podejrzenia co do Timbera.png EG4 Gloriosa tłumaczy swoje intencje.png EG4 Sunset widzi wspomnienia Gloriosy.png EG4 Sunset łączy ze sobą poznane informacje.png EG4 Sunset próbuje porozmawiać z Gloriosą.png EG4 Sunset mówi o swojej magii.png EG4 Twilight podziela zdanie Timbera o niebezpiecznej magii kryształów.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight widzą zamykające się wejście.png EG4 Sunset głaszcze Spike'a po głowie.png EG4 Sunset mówi Twilight żeby użyła magii.png EG4 Sunset wspiera Twilight.png EG4 Sunset "Teraz twoja kolej!".png EG4 Sunset radzi Twilight, by dopuściła do głosu swoją magię.png EG4 Dziewczyny są gotowe pomóc Twilight.png EG4 Sunset dodaje Twilight odwagi.png EG4 Sunset pojawia się za przemieniającą się Twilight.png EG4 Sunset Shimmer "To ty dowodzisz!".png EG4 Sunset Shimmer "Ty nie jesteś Midnight Sparkle!".png EG4 Dziewczyny lśnią kolorami swoich kryształów.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Dziewczyny rozmawiają o naszyjnikach.png EG4 Dziewczyny wpadają na pomysł jak uratować obóz.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Dziewczyny śpiewają piosenkę Legenda, którą pragniesz być.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn walczących na poduszki.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Sunset próbuje lekko dogryźć Twilight.png EG4 Twilight po przyjacielsku uderza Sunset.png EG4 Zaczerwienione dziewczyny.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się skąd wzieła się magia w jaskini.png EG4 Do trzech razy sztuka..., czy do pięciu.png EG4 Rarity zemdlała z szoku.png Klipy Promocyjne Mogę zmienić się EG RR Sunset Shimmer na początku piosenki My Past is Not Today.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer śpiewa..png EG RR Sunset patrzy w swoje odbicie..png EG RR Sunset Shimmer biegnie.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer w dalszej części piosenki My Past is Not Today..png EG RR Sunset w piosence My Past is Not Today..png EG RR Sunset biegnie po zdjęciu kurtki..png EG RR Sunset wyrzuca zdjęcia z przeszłości..png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png EG RR Sunset śpiewa..png EG RR Sunset Shimmer ze skrzydłami..png Wieczna przyjaźń EG RR Twilight gra na pianinie przy Sunset..png EG RR Twilight śpiewa.png EG RR Sunset śpiewa wraz z Fluttershy.png EG RR Rarity i Sunset w piosence Friendship Through The Ages.png EG RR Sunset na tłumie..png EG RR Applejack podaje jabłko koniu..png EG RR Applejack i Sunset tańczą.png Pinkie Pie .png EG RR Zegarek.png EG RR Sunset jako płyta.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci